Payments made between individuals and businesses are often made from accounts held at financial institutions such as banks, e.g., from a checking account via a check or ACH transfer. In situations in which a payor (i.e., the paying individual or business) and a payee (i.e., the receiving individual or business) initiate a transaction between two different financial institutions, the transaction may take a few days to clear. For example, if the payor writes a check from a first financial institution to the payee for deposit in a second financial institution, the second financial institution may hold the transaction as pending for a number of days until the transaction is verified and approved by both the first and second financial institutions. During the time the transaction is pending, the payee may not have access to the funds provided by the payor. While these payment mechanisms have worked well, enhanced systems and methods of facilitating such payments would be desirable.